


Burden or Better

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Daphne is tired of it all and wants to break the mold in which Neville has her set. She wants more than he is willing to offer.





	Burden or Better

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"In your room_
> 
> _Where time stands still_
> 
> _Or moves at your will_
> 
> _Will you let the morning come soon_
> 
> _Or will you leave me lying here_
> 
> _In your favourite darkness_
> 
> _Your favourite half-light_
> 
> _Your favourite consciousness_
> 
> _Your favourite slave"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "In Your Room"_

* * *

Somehow, somehow, s-o-m-e-h-o-w

Daphne never felt more

**worthless**

Back then

(back in the good ol' days)

She was

_p*o*w*e*r*f*u*l_

(many Slytherins command some power)

&& he was

feeble

a little **mouse**

amidst lions

(& she hateshateshates the same old comparison, but—really—it's what suits them best)

But now—

It's come down to

_This_

Puh-

pet

Puh-

pet

_Puh-_

_pet_

**Puh-**

**pet**

(&& she can only sound it out, for fear of making all of it

R—E—A—L—I—T—Y if she doesn't)

Worse yet, he doesn't seem to

**c a r e**

Maybe he does, but he won't show it

For her, that _matters_

because she needs to know if he's in it for the long haul

(she is)

&& she wishes he wouldn't look at her with distaste

a split-second

after eyeing her lovingly

Because she's not some beast to be tamed or branded

If anything, she wishes she could brand his

H~E~A~R~T

(just so he'd finally forget Hannah)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Hannah. I guess that comes across,*lol*. However, I love Neville and all the ladies that fall for him. There are so many of us, right? Anyway… XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! ;P
> 
> 2017 note: Okay, I think I ought to clarify my 2010 A/N—It's not that I hate Hannah, but I've never been supportive of Hannah/Neville. I love Hannah as a charrie and also with Ernie. But, eh, I think my hatred for Nevannah came across easily in my early Neville/X ships. :P


End file.
